Nathan Apologizes
Title: 'Nathan Apologizes '''Players: 'Nathan Bates, Juliet Parrish, and Ryan Rivers '''Location: '''L.A. Science Frontiers - Juliett Parrish's Office '''Synopsis: '''Nathan apologizes for screwing up a few nights back ''LOG BEGINS'' Nathan Bates steps into Julie's office, eyes buried, as usual, in some file or another. He speaks, "Julie, how is your breast..." He pauses as he notices Julie has company, "Err, Sternum?" Ryan Rivers just offers a weak smile to Juliet, though remains silent. Grady hrms. "I seem to remember some shoving mentioned in some eyewitness reports... If it was not fighting... It was pretty darn close. And yes, that was the incident." There is more gassy noises that come from Grady, another police officer dressed in uniform. Rivers stands somewhat behind, then looks to Grady, offers with a soft yet firm. "You didn't say if she could sit down or not..." Grady just ahs and nods. "Sure sure... I don't care if you do, miss-" Grady just blinks as he sees Bates, just nodding his head. "Sir..." he offers with a nod. Rivers, still rather quiet, doesn't seem to react to Bates much at all, though he does have the respect to give him a nod. JUST what Juliet needed. She offers Bates a polite smile, though her gaze is guarded as she nods to him, her attention shifting back to the officers. "I was pushed, but if that constitutes fighting, LA is in serious trouble." she points out as she settles her hands on the front of her desk and carefully lowers herself back to her chair, once again trying to hide her grimace. The cot is half-hidden behind her desk, along with most of her personal items. Nathan Bates frowns, "What seems to be going on here?" He asks simply. What good is having power, if you can't wield it to 'protect' your employees from the Cops? Ryan Rivers replies instead of Grady, who is looking like he is having stomach trouble... Which is due to Rivers messing with Grady's food. A rather sneaky way to make sure the questions were not going on too long or where he could have taken over. "We are here just to ask a few questions about the Consulate attack... And a possible relation to an assault that I helped protect Ms. Parrish from. It was just a lead, but we were sent out to check it out anyway... Is there a problem with that?" Rivers asks, more in a honest question then a comment of defiance to the 'Ruler of LA'. Nathan Bates frowns, "Well, considering on the night of the Consulate Explosion, Miss Parish was in my company for most of the evening, and I do know that she was in the office for the rest of the evening. Her access card showed her leaving the Building at well after 3:00 am..." Juliet Parrish extends her leg under the cover of her desk once she's seated herself, looking between Rivers and Bates, listening quietly for now. Ryan Rivers is tempted to call Bates on it... The dig of 'Bates' Lapdog' hit deep with Rivers. While he is with the Police... He is with the Resistance as well, so he must bite his tongue and pride for the time being. "Of course... Even if that was the case, we were just inquiring since someone claimed the Resistance were mentioned. This is mostly for the sake of going for all leads... To give a complete record. You know how that is." Grady just continues to let Rivers talk, his attention on himself as he gives a burp from time to time, as if fighting the urge to race to the restroom. Juliet Parrish shoots Nathan a look at the mention of the Resistance, a sort of 'Look what you've started,' look, before looking back to Rivers. "And so the rumor of the Resistance being involved brought you here...why?" Nathan Bates glances at Grady, "If you can not be polite in front of a lady, leave the lab, and in fact, leave the building." He is still in the doorway, and snaps his fingers. A Security Officer appears, and Nathan says, "Escort this Officer out of the building, would you?" He turns back in time ti catch the 'look' and shrugs at Julie. "Officer..." he reads the name tage, "...Rivers, why would a Resistance rumor lead you to Science Frontiers. I brook no Terrorists in my employ." The Security Officer nods, and points Grady towards the door. As Grady lets himself be escorted out, Rivers just frowns faintly. A business man bossing around police... That isn't right at all. He fights the narrowing of his eyes though. "I understand you wouldn't, Sir... And I would NEVER accuse any of your employees as Resistance without proper proof. This was just to ask about the Resistance in general, since they were said to be mentioned by the mob themselves. My partner and I were just trying to get information... Not point fingers." Juliet Parrish waves a hand at Nathan, leaning back in her seat. "Let him ask, Nathan. You did the other night, why shouldn't Officer Rivers get his turn?" she wonders a little too sweetly, hands folding on the desk in front of her. "Ask away, Officer." Nathan Bates frowns, and should have figured Julie would try to get even, especially in public. She knows he likes to keep the dirty laundry in-house, and not air it for everyone to see. Ryan Rivers just blinks at Nathan for a moment, giving the quirked brow of 'How Interesting' but says nothing. Best not to look like anything save an officer trying to do his job. "As I said, miss.... Just trying to get a full story on that night... Just on the resistance. I know that Mr. Bates was mentioned as well." Of course, he is referring to the 'Bates Lapdog' comment, but if Julie wants to make him a little uncomfortable, Rivers can do. Juliet Parrish nods slightly, one hand slipping down under the top of the desk, rubbing silently at her hip. "I understand. As I said, ask whatever it is you need to." Nathan Bates leans against the door, file forgotten in his hands. The Observant, might see that it is a map that shows where there are a lot of ammo caches hidden around the City. ATTRIBUTE CHECK: NAME: Ryan Rivers ATTRIBUTE: Perception SUCCESS Ryan Rivers just pauses for a moment, out of the corner of his eye noticing the ammo caches on the city map. Trying his best to remember just ONE, the easiest one he can see, he shakes his head before looking toward Julie. Hopefully, Bates won't know and get mad or something. He is tempted to ask... Or report on it to the police, but if Bates really controls all, that would likely just get him in trouble or something. That and he doesn't even know who's they are... Bates, the Resistance... Or even the Visitors if they were sneaking something sneaky in. "Nothing much, Ms. Parrish... We are just trying to figure out the mob and what they said... And see what exact what crimes can be put against them, if any... The owner of the restaurant you were at was not happy about what happened that night, that is for sure." Juliet Parrish ahs softly, nodding as she listens to Ryan's explanation. "From what I gathered, as I stated the first time I gave a statement, the group seemed upset with my 'betrayal' of the Resistance that led to the Club Creole exploding. Of course, to get more detail on how they knew, you only need to see the news release Diana did." Ryan Rivers nods slowly. "I see.... I remember the news release. Now... The question that I want to know is if any of the members appeared to know anything, or mention anything of the attack. Also, did any of them give any of their names?" Of course, he already figures he knows the answer, but well, the important thing is going through the motions... That was he can make sure that Julie's rear is covered as well as his own. Juliet Parrish shakes her head, quietly. "I'm sorry, I wish I had more to tell you than the first time we spoke. They gave no indication of who they were, or who they worked for." Nathan Bates just listens for now Ryan Rivers hrms and nods, merely pulling out his own paper and pad to write some stuff down. "You got it.... Thank you for your time. That was all that I needed to get from you. I apologize for disturbing you both. You may go on with your talk. Good day." That said, the police officer turns to go, hrmming to himself as he does. Better talk to Julie about that ammo depot thing later. Right now he needs to find his partner and which restroom he fled too. Juliet Parrish merely nods at Rivers as he turns to go, remaining seated as she turns her attention from the leaving cop to Bates, an eyebrow arching slightly. "Something I can help you with, Nathan?" Nathan Bates nods slightly to the cop, and than moves over to Julie, "How is your Sternum? I haven't heard anything lately...?" He might also have something else on his mind, but that, will wait.. Juliet Parrish shrugs faintly, just regarding the man standing on the far side of her desk. "Nearly completely healed." Nathan Bates sees the cot, and frowns, "Julie... You don't have to stay here anymore... You have been cleared of the suspicion..." Juliet Parrish shakes her head, reaching for a pen as she inhales deep and slow. "Better to stay and keep the suspicion away then, isn't it?" Nathan Bates shakes her head, "Julie, you should not be a prisoner. I'm sorry I let things get out of hand... Please, go home and relax for the rest of the evening. In fact, take tomorrow off,go do your Physical Therapy..." Juliet Parrish snorts softly, shaking her head as she attempts to stand, and manages with only a slight stumble, her weight almost completely on her good leg. "It's not that easy, Nathan." She nods to the file he holds as she grips the back of her chair. "Is that something for me?" Nathan Bates shakes his head, "No, just shows the locations of the weapons caches I have had hidden around the City, in case they are needed..." He sighs, "And Julie, If I have to have someone escort you to the Bed & Breakfast you like to stay at, I will..." He smiles, "Take tomorrow off. Go relax, and get a good night sleep, and a good day off tomorrow. I have already given Chiang Orders to leave you alone. I think a long walk in the mountain air will do you good." Juliet Parrish shakes her head, motioning to the pile of papers on her desk. "No, thank you, Nathan," she responds formally. "I've already more than had my share of vacation days this year. Besides, with the new Dust we're trying to work on, I have plenty here to keep me busy. I don't know why I didn't bring a cot with me when I joined this company...certainly cuts down ontravle time." Nathan Bates sighs, "Do I have to make it an official Proclamation? Besides, I can't afford the over time pay you are racking up." "I'm not taking any overtime hours," Juliet returns evenly, turning away from Nathan as she moves towards the cot, and her own book she's been reading, doing decently well at hiding the limp she has. Nathan Bates sighs, "All right... what do I have to say? What will it take? I apologized for what happened the other night... do you want me to beg?" "I never said I wanted you to beg, I never asked for an appology, Nathan." Julie turns back to Nathan, in the process of shrugging when her hip locks, and she grunts as she lands heavily on her cot. Thankfully it was there. Nathan Bates winces, and moves around to Julie, "That is enough girl... You haven't gotten Physical Theraphy in how long? A Week.... Time for you to go home. I'll have my Limo take you home. Tomorrow Morning, I want you on the way to wherever you do your Theraphy. No more 'stubbornness' or 'can't, cause I don't wanna tempt people to thinking I am bad'. Is that Clear, Dr. Parrish?" He only calls her that when she has done something dumb, as teasing, or when he *has* to act like a boss. This ain't teasing, but maybe the other two apply. Juliet Parrish grips the edge of the cot with one hand, the other pressed to her hip. Her head is bowed forward, eyes tightly shut, and her teeth remain gritted as she growls out, "You're the one who stated I was to stay here as proof of my loyalty. You got your wish, now you're changing your mind." She's getting bitchy, but we can blame that on the pain, right? "Make up your damn mind, Nathan, because I won't play this game again the next time Chiang decides to convince you I'm the damn leak." Nathan Bates shrugs, "Mr Chaing won't convince me Julie, unless he has you on Tape, on Video, and in front of my eyes, betraying the Company." He sighs, "I'm sorry it came to this... just... Just go home and relax." "Just remember tapes and video can be faked, Nathan," Julie mutters as she attempts to drag herself up and off the cot, with a still-locked hip. She'll try and fix that once she's up. Nathan Bates nods, "I know. But we have pretty good people here, at spotting fakes...." Juliet Parrish doesn't respond to that, giving a second try at heaving herself up, and to her feet, and managing it this time, albeit unsteadily. Nathan Bates watches Julie, but knows she is very proud, and might resent him trying to help her. Might? There is no might about it! "I will be in on Friday," Juliet offers after a moment, small beads of perspiration having formed on her forehead, her cheeks pale with pain. She doesn't even glance at Nathan as she moves towards the door, very slowly, her pace almost that of someone who can't walk at all. Nathan Bates frowns and says, "Julie? Let me have a Doc give you something so you can make it up the stairs to your apartment? I mean, the Limo will take you home, and bring you back in the morning for your car... but... Unless you get something for pain, you won't make it up your stairs... A Doc could even see if there is something that help fix your leg...?" "Nathan...I've said no before, I'm not going to change my mind. My leg is a lesson to me." Julie growls from the door, clutching the doorframe to shoot a look over her shoulder. "And forget the limo. I'll drive myself...my good leg can reach the gas." Nathan Bates sighs, "Fine..." Stubborn woman. Well, so is he, but he won't tell her that the Limo will follow her as far as her apartment. "At least promise me you'll be careful?" Juliet Parrish merely nods, as she heads out. The Limo will be in for a surprise when Julie heads out of the city for the B&B...and it'll be noticed right away too. Then Nathan'll hear about it. The Limo will call for directions from Nathan, once it is obvious that Julie is heading to the B&B, and will be ordered to turn around, and he'll just pray Julie gets there in one piece. '' LOG ENDS''''' Back Category:Log Category:RATED-PG